Mighty Ducks: The Morning
by dgirl
Summary: A short story with my team recoving from loss and Dragaunus making another move on my mum.


Disclaimer: For those who care, the Mighty Ducks and Phil Pomfeather are copyright of Disney. Anyone with the last name Beall is copyright of me. The name Nightbloom belongs to Saurian Code Productions, the character Nightbloom belongs to me. (I hate doing disclaimers.)  
  
Mighty Ducks: The Morning  
  
Chapter 1: A broken heart  
  
It was a blazing hot, sunny day in Anaheim, the sort of day when everyone was happy, but in the Ducks headquarters, deep beneath the Anaheim Pond, the mood couldn't have been further from happiness. Someone was missing. Some had been missing for a week now, with no hope of ever returning. Death was in the air, flowing freely round the Pond coming from the Aerowing. If that giant-bird-like plane could talk, it would tell many stories. The destruction of Dragaunus' headquarters on Puckworld, the loss of Canard. The many battles the Ducks had fought against the Saurians. And the birth and death of Nightbloom. Nightbloom, the child of my mum and Dragaunus. Nightbloom, part human, part Saurian. Nightbloom, my baby half sister. Dead.  
  
Those thoughts fluttered through my mind as I sat in the Ready Room. The whole team was there, but in my mind I was alone, cut of from the rest of the world. Suddenly, I was jolted back to Earth by the Ducks manager, Phil Pomfeather, walking into the room, by from a two week business trip, with a poster in his hand. None of us needed to know what was on the poster to know what would happen next. "NO!" we all yelled at the same time. It would have been funny, had we felt like laughing. "What's up, babes?" asked Phil, "I've seen happier faces on a death row." "Don't. Say. Death." I said, between gritted teeth. "Okay, I can see I'm not welcome here," said Phil. "Took you long enough," I muttered under my breath as Phil walked back out of the door, just loud enough for my teammates to hear. No one even smiled. It was clear that I wasn't the only one with a broken heart.  
  
Chapter 2: Amnesia  
  
"Where is she?" I asked for the tenth time in the last two minutes. "Like I said the four hundred and ninety nine times you've asked me before, I don't know!" snapped Mallory. As I was quickly learning, PMS and confusion don't mix well with Mallory. I was confused as well. My mum had gone for a walk about half an hour ago, and hadn't come back. The whole team was out looking but we could find no trace of her. It was like she'd vanished off the face of the earth. I was so deep in thought that the gentle beeping of my comm caused me to jump approximately two feet in the air. "Yeah," I said as I opened it. "Yo, Ducks," Nosedive said, "Mookie says she saw Elaine get chased by Saurians into Anaheim Park. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into a tree branch. She was out cold and the Saurians teleported away with her." "We'd better head back to the Pond," I heard Wildwing say. "Roger that, 'Wing," I replied, then closed my comm.  
  
Within twenty minutes, we were all back in the Pond, still as confused as before. "Why would the Saurians want your mum?" Mallory asked. The answer felt like someone hitting me in the face. "The same reason they wanted her before," I replied. "Dragaunus wants to get her pregnant again, the scumbag. The rotten, stinky, no good son of a.." "We get the point, sweetheart," said Duke interrupting me in mid-flow. From the tone he was using, I think he'd guessed what I was going to say. As a hasty cover-up, I said, "Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's find my mum."  
  
And that was what led us deep into the Raptor, in the ventilation shafts. Ahead of us, we could hear voices. We crawled forwards towards the voices and peered through the vent, then recoiled in disgust from the sight within. I think that merely saying that it was Dragaunus' room and he and my mum were in there, alone, should explain what we saw. I turned round in horror and started to throw up. The sound made my mum look up and her eyes met with mine. Memory flowed back into her face. First, I saw happiness, and then hate as she realised where she was, what she was doing there. She turned round and kicked out at Dragaunus. I had turn round to throw up again so I didn't see where she kicked him, but by the volume of his yell, I made an educated guess. The Ducks helped my mum into the shaft and we all beat a hasty retreat.  
  
The whole story came out back at the Pond. How the tree's branch gave my mum amnesia, how Dragaunus had tricked her into believing she was on his side, that she was his bride and madly in love with him. After my mum's story was done, Wildwing assured her that she wouldn't be punished. And slowly but surely, the team's broken hearts began to mend.  
  
The End 


End file.
